


无题

by moreseav



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Summary: 大学AU，文名来自Yungblud在ig上发的话。
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 6





	无题

在面前这个棕发男孩吻上来的时候Dominic没有躲开，他迟疑了一秒以后回吻了那个男孩。男孩环住了他的腰，把他拉得更近。这是个不错的吻，在男孩舔弄着他的唇缝寻求进入时，Dominic张开嘴唇放任自己与他纠缠。男孩很快兴奋起来，他喘息着磨蹭着他们的下身，然而Dominic什么都没有感觉到，一片荒芜。他想的是Colson吻他的方式，然后为此心里隐隐作痛。他努力把Colson抛之脑后，如果在酒精的作用下这都没用，那他该怎么开始新的生活呢？  
  
Dominic把自己投入进去，想感受那纯粹的欲望。突然面前的男孩被用力拉开了，在Dominic还没弄清楚这是发生了什么事的时候，Colson怒气冲冲地站在了他的面前。  
“What the fuck？”那个男孩惊呼着，显然也没弄明白发生了什么。  
而Colson没看那个男孩一眼，他对着Dominic咆哮着，“他妈的他是谁！”  


Dominic在看到Colson的一瞬间那些复杂的情绪就像潮水一样淹没了他，他想抱住他把头埋在他的颈窝里，又想推打他对他大喊大叫。但他竭力稳住了心神，没让他的情绪表现在脸上，他平静的说，“这是……”他不记得那个男孩的名字，他看向那个男孩，“呃，你叫什么来着？”  
  
男孩挑着眉，“Mike。”  
Dominic咳嗽了一下，“对，Mike，whatever，”他继续注视着Colson，“他是我选择的一起度过今晚的对象。”

男孩听到这话瞬间脸被点亮了，而Colson不可置信地喷着气，“这种呆子什么时候也在你的考虑范围之内了？”  
这话绝对不是事实，无论从哪方面看Mike都是个有吸引力的性感男孩，而Dominic也没兴趣在这话上和Colson纠缠，“那又怎么样，我和任何人在一起跟你有关系吗？”  


Colson吸了一口气，揉了揉额角，他竭力放缓语调，“听着Dom，如果这是在想让我吃醋，那么你成功了，我承认我吃醋了。”他抓住Dominic的手臂，“别闹了，跟我回去，我们好好谈谈。”

Dominic还没来得及回话，那个男孩插嘴了，显然认为这是时候维护他的尊严了，“你听不懂话吗？他说了他今天要跟我在一起，你放开他。”  
  
Colson像是现在才注意到旁边还站了个人似的，他扯起嘴角，不屑地说，“滚远点，这是我们之间的事，轮不到你来插嘴。”  
“你又是他的谁，你凭什么管他。”男孩也走过来抓住了Dominic的手臂，“显然你不是他的男朋友吧。”  
“Fuck off，我说最后一遍。”Colson低沉地咆哮着。  
被夹在中间的Dominic觉得这简直就是一场闹剧，男孩像是也被激怒了，他站在Dominic面前，以一个保护者的姿态面对Colson，“你才是，Fuck off.”  


Colson像是被这一幕逗乐了，低着头他笑起来，“他妈的……”他揉着眼睛摇了摇头，始料不及的是下一秒他就一拳揍到了男孩的脸上，显然这一拳他用了不少力道，男孩往后倒去，Dominic没反应过来没能扶住他。男孩坐倒在地板上，不敢相信地摸着自己被打到的地方，睁大眼睛充满惊讶与恐惧。

“来啊白痴，你看起来想和我打一架？来啊！”Colson继续冲过来，他的表情看上去想立马活剥了这个男孩，Dominic这次反应过来了，他挡在Colson与男孩之间，抱住了还挣扎着的Colson，他侧过头对那个男孩抱歉地说，“够了，今天到此为止吧，对不起，我们下次再约吧，今天看来我不是很有时间。”  


男孩站起来还准备开口说什么，Dominic祈求地看着他，“拜托，你先走吧。”然后他转过头，对还在叫嚣着P ussy的Colson，语气严厉地说，“That’s enough，Colson！”

男孩最后愤恨地看了Colson一眼，对Dominic说，“你知道怎么联系我。”然后他终于离开了。  
  
Dominic放开抱着Colson腰的手臂，“你来干什么？”  
Colson眼里的愤怒几乎要喷到Dominic的脸上，“我来干什么？他妈的你说呢？如果我今天没来你是不是就真的和那个蠢货离开了？”  
Dominic对这个周而复始的话题疲倦了，“如果你不想好好说话，那么就让我离开。”

“Come on, Dom，别这样。”Colson的语气里居然带着一丝无奈，这让Dominic觉得又气又可笑，但更多的感觉却是麻木。  
他看着走廊里路过的人小心好奇地看着他们，不远处的舞池里传过来喧闹的电子音乐，他叹了口气，“好吧，如果你想要谈谈，可以。我们找个安静点的地方。”他需要结束这一切。  
  


  
他们到别墅二楼随便找了个没人的房间，看起来是个杂物室。  
Dominic转过身，面向Colson，“现在说吧，你想谈什么。”  
Colson走到Dominic的面前，凑近Dominic，用他的蓝眼睛注视着他，“如果是关于那个女孩，我已经把她删了，我没有上她，只是一个吻而已。”

“噢？哪个女孩？Lucy?Jesscia？Bonnie？Which one？”  
“你生气不是因为她说你坏话吗？那就是个 Bitch…”  
Dominic打断了他，无奈席卷着他，“这跟她无关，你还不懂吗Colson？这只关于你和我！”  
  
Colson迷惑了，“你这是什么意思。”  
“我是说我们！我们到底算什么？”  
Colson别开脸，避开了Dominic的视线，他吸了口气，然后他又转了过来，“我以为我们谈过这个，我们一开始说好的，我们只上床，不谈别的。”

Dominic苦涩地笑了，“对啊，我们说好的……可是我就是个无可救药对炮友产生多余感情的傻瓜。告诉我你要我怎么办呢？”  
“……”  
Dominic继续道，“我知道你不喜欢这样，那么我只好自己离开。”  
Colson像是终于找到可以反驳了的，他急冲冲地说，“我从来没说过要你离开！”  


“是，你是没说过，可是你也从来不说我们到底算什么！我对你来说只是个可有可无的炮友不是吗？反正有那么多女孩对你前仆后继，你从来就不缺我一个。”  
“你为什么要这么说？你明明知道你对我来说从来就不是可有可无，你对我来说很重要！”

Dominic揉了揉眼睛，他垂下视线摇了摇头，“或许吧，那又怎么样呢？你永远不会跟我在一起，上一秒你吻着我，下一秒你可能就吻着别的姑娘。”

“所以你就找了个不知道哪里冒出来的呆瓜来故意气我吗？”Colson轻柔地抬起Dominic的下巴，让他对上自己的视线，他就像伊甸园里诱惑的毒蛇一样低语着，“我生气了，我嫉妒了，你的计谋成功了。”他慢慢把脸凑近了Dominic，“可是你只想要我一个，你知道的。他也能像我一样让你在床上那么尖叫吗？你想要的只有我。”在说到这里时，他终于吻上了Dominic的唇瓣。  


Dominic绝望地看着Colson美丽的蓝眼睛，每当他这么全神贯注看着他时，他的眼里只倒映着他的身影，这让他产生他的心里也只有他一个的幻觉。他那么迷恋Colson的双眼，每当他看向它们时，他就好像失去移动的能力了。

Colson温柔地吻着他，轻轻厮磨着他的嘴唇，他尝到舌尖上Colson那熟悉的味道，这甜蜜的温柔让Dominic是那么想要陷进去，放纵地让自己在这无望却幸福的泥沼里下沉，好像只要他吻他，他就可以不在乎别的一切，他们又可以继续装作他们很好。  


终于，他闭上眼睛，轻柔却坚决地别开了脸，从Colson甜蜜得让人痛苦的吻里退开，这一点动作就用尽了他全部的力气。低头看向Colson的鞋，是在他生日那天Dominic攒了一个月的钱送他的礼物，一双新款限量的Dr.Martens，Colson收到它的高兴坏了，他立刻给了Dominic一个缠绵的吻，当时Dominic看着Colson被笑容点亮的脸，这笑容可以照亮他的世界。Dominic觉得自己不可能会更开心了，他多么想要Colson能一直那么高兴地笑啊。他甚至愿意为这个笑容写下所有带有诗意的情歌。  


他抓住Colson的衣角，使劲捏了捏，好像这样他才有能开口的勇气，他感到有一滴眼泪从他的眼角滑落了下来，但他没去管它，他吸了吸鼻子，“对不起Colson，我们不能再这么继续下去了。我受不了了，我和那个男孩，或者未来我和别的任何人，那都不是为了让你嫉妒或者怎么样。”他看着Colson错愕的脸，噙着泪水继续道，“这早就不是一场什么关注力游戏了，Colson你还不懂吗？我的生活必须继续下去了，我不能只围着你转。如果你想玩，可以，你和别人继续玩吧。”  
  
Colson像是被Dominic的话或者他的眼泪吓住了，他从来没看过Dominic哭，他一直是那个无忧无虑的小疯子。他伸出手捧住Dominic的脸颊，拭去Dominic脸上的泪水，语气惊慌地说，“你在说什么呢？Babe，你别哭，我从来就没想过要玩弄你什么的！”  


Dominic笑了，不是嘲讽的笑，他真诚的说，“我知道，你好像没办法和一个人有稳定的关系。不是你想要那么做，而是你真的没办法，这不是你能控制的。我不知道你是受过什么伤害还是怎么的。每次我们在一起，一切都很美妙，一旦我觉得或许你也喜欢我，我想要更近一步的时候。你就会立马把我推开，像逃离一堆腐烂的苹果一样。”  


“对不起……我不是……”  
“我不是想要怪你，可是如果我们再这么继续下去，我怕自己最后真的会恨你。我不想让我们之间那些对我来说很美好的东西最后变得丑陋。”  
“可是……我们的关系对我来说从来就不是没有意义。”他吸了一口气，像是下定了决心一般开口了，“听着，Dom，我，我是喜欢你的……我只喜欢过你。”  


Dominic认真地点点头，“我知道了。其实我一直就知道，我一直能感受到我们之间的那种纽带。就像我说的，它对我来说那么美好，我的感觉怎么可能是错的呢？但是也谢谢你能坦诚告诉我，这对我来说意义重大，真的。”Dominic停顿了一下，“但是Colson，亲爱的，这不够。你喜欢我，但你真的不知道怎么去喜欢一个人，你也不知道怎么去处理一段关系，对你来说表现喜欢的方式就只有嫉妒和性。”  
“……”

“我不知道你是经历过什么，你没有安全感，也害怕和别人建立起什么关系。我们之间永远是我想走进你的内心，你一脚把我踢出门外，在我想要放弃的时候，你又会故意和别人亲热，看着我难过嫉妒的样子，你就又心满意足了。然后你就会给我一点甜头，我就又像只可怜巴巴的小狗一样围着你转。”  
Colson吸着气，他抓住Dominic的手，像是溺水的人一样抓住最后的浮木，他知道自己正在失去Dominic，他张口想拼命挽留些什么，但又说不出话来。  


Dominic低头看着Colson握住的他的手，他也反握住他，好像这样就能把掌心的温暖传递给他，“Colson，你喜欢我……但是我是爱你，到现在我还是无可救药地爱着你，我对你的爱一丝一毫都没有减少。”Colson听到这话的表情像是有人往他脸上狠狠打了一拳。  
“你从来没告诉过我……”  
Dominic继续说，“但是这份爱让我很痛苦，如果爱情让我们那么痛苦，为什么我们还要继续爱下去呢？你好像觉得每次我都会回来，可是Colson，每次我都越来越难以找到回来的勇气了。”  


Colson红了眼眶，他看上去就像个不知所措的小男孩，Dominic上前抱住了他，把脸埋在了他的颈窝，他抬起头轻吻了一下Colson的脸侧，他仍然抱着Colson，他哭泣着，觉得自己要喘不过气了，“我好寂寞啊，我真的……寂寞的感觉快要杀死我了。即使我和你呆在一起，即使你就在我的身体里，我们的距离不可能再更近了，我还是很寂寞，很孤单。”他用手指戳了戳Colson心脏的位置，“因为你不让我进到这里面……上帝知道我们都是孤独的灵魂，如果我们不彼此触碰，那么我们将永远孤独。”  


Dominic抚摸着Colson的脸，看着他脸上流下的泪水，他的蓝眼睛里充斥着痛意，这也让他的心脏疼痛了起来，他温柔地说，“答应我，虽然己经不是我了。但你遇见别的你喜欢的女孩或者男孩，你能会给他们一个机会走进你好吗？我真的希望有人能陪着你，让你也不要孤单。”  
Colson握住了Dominic放在他心脏位置上的手，他吸着气，“我不想要别人，我们可以试着新的开始，就是……别离开我好吗？”  
  
“你只是害怕我们之间什么都没有了才这么说的，对不起，Colson我不能再陪你了。”Dominic摇摇头，“我太害怕我们又会重蹈覆辙。”他最后吻了一下Colson的嘴唇，“Goodbye.”

Colson抓住了Dominic的手，挤出几乎是破碎的气音，“求你，别走。”  
Dominic挣脱开了他的手。  
Colson用力抓住自己的头发，想要弄清楚这到底怎么一回事，他喘息着，“Fuck.”，而Dominic已经走出去关上了房门。  


Fin.  
  



End file.
